Skating is a Passion, So is Love
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Elizabeth has so many things going on. She has to work on a surprise for the entire Twilight Cast, while at the same time, trying to figure out where her heart is about Peter. It ends up causing her alot of stress. Will Peter be able to relieve some of it? Set while filming Breaking Dawn Part 2. Rated T for minor language&mention of sex. Lizter fanfic. A really long One Shot.


**Elizabeth's POV**

I looked in the mirror as I fix my long dark brown hair. I was wearing a pair of tight black yoga sweatpants, and a dark purple turtle neck. I threw my vest on overtop, and picked up my bag with my skates in it. Today was one of our days off, and Bill had allowed the cast to go skating for a bit. I wanted to get there really early and get used to the ice. It had been ten years since I had been on skates. I had practiced a routine once, that I would be showing someone today. I threw my bag in my black car and drove off. I drove quickly, because in Los Angeles, it was always hot, and I was starting to sweat a bit. It was a good thing the rink was cold.

I pulled up in the parking lot, and there was one the care takers vehicle there. I grabbed my stuff and went inside. This place was huge. And quiet. The caretaker met me at the door,

"Miss Reaser?" he questioned, I smiled.

"Yes?" I asked, he grinned.

"Welcome. Your early. But you can go out when ever you want," he offered.

"Thank you," I said before he disappeared behind a door. I walked out to the rink and set my bag on a bench. I tied my skates and walked around before going out. I grabbed my iPhone, stuffed it in my pocket and headed out. It was hard for a minute but I quickly got used to the feeling. I was quickly skating some laps to get myself back into my old routine of skating. It took my about ten minutes and I was starting to do a few tricks. Spins, picks, jumps. I used to be a figure skater for 18 year I had to quit because my acting career had taken off. I wanted to try doing a few moves from one of my old routines. I skated over to the sound system and plugged in my iPhone. I decided to put it on a easier song. Paradise by the Dashboard Light was a decently fast song. I cranked the music so it was playing out over the speaker system.

**_[Boy:]_**  
**_I remember every little thing_**  
**_As if it happened only yesterday_**  
**_Parking by the lake_**  
**_And there was not another car in sight_**  
**_And I never had a girl_**  
**_Looking any better than you did_**  
**_And all the kids at school_**  
**_They were wishing they were me that night_**

I started out skating forwards, and then stopped to do a small spin. then continued skating.

**_ And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_**  
**_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_**  
**_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_**  
**_Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_**  
**_C'mon, hold on tight_**  
**_C'mon, hold on tight_**

I lifted one leg and balanced while leaning forward, arms spread out, keeping me from falling.

**_ Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_**  
**_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_**

**_[Girl:]_**  
**_Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed_**  
**_'Cause we were barely seventeen_**  
**_And we were barely dressed_**

**_[Both:]_**  
**_Ain't no doubt about it_**  
**_Baby got to go out and shout it_**  
**_Ain't no doubt about it_**  
**_We were doubly blessed_**

**_[Boy:]_**  
**_'Cause we were barely seventeen_**  
**_And we were barely dressed_**

I started to skate again, and used my pick to spin quickly on a dime, and then did a lap around the rink, switching from skating forward to skating backwards, several times.

**_Baby don'cha hear my heart_**  
**_You got it drowing out the radio_**  
**_I've been waiting so long_**  
**_For you to come along and have some fun_**  
**_And I gotta let you know_**  
**_No you're never gonna regret it_**  
**_So open up your eyes, I got a big surprise_**  
**_It'll feel all right_**  
**_Well I wanna make you motor run_**

**_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_**  
**_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_**  
**_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_**  
**_Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_**  
**_C'mon, Hold on tight_**  
**_C'mon, Hold on tight_**

I skated to the center of the rink and started to spin quickly, only to lose my balance and fall. Luckily not hurting myself.

"It's Ok," I said to my self, as I skated around again going for another try.

**_[Both:]_**  
**_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_**  
**_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_**  
**_Paradise by the dashboard light_**

**_You got to do what you can_**  
**_And let Mother Nature do the rest_**  
**_Ain't no doubt about it_**  
**_We were doubly blessed_**  
**_'Cause we were barely seventeen_**  
**_And we were barely_**

**_We're gonna go all the way tonight_**  
**_We're gonna go all the way_**  
**_And tonight's the night_**

As the voice of the radio broadcaster came on, I skated back to the center and started to spin again, on one skate. Raising my arms above my head and then lowering them, I began to spin faster and faster as I got lower to the ice, then I pulled my body back up again, in time for the part where the girl yells 'stop right there. At this part I stopped so fast that I almost fell over again, but didn't. then I did a little dance where I was, and continued to skate.

**_[Radio Broadcast:]_**  
**_OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here_**  
**_Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth_**  
**_There's the wind-up, and there it is_**  
**_A line shot up the middle, look at him go_**  
**_This boy can really fly_**  
**_He's rounding first and really turning it on now_**  
**_He's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second_**  
**_The ball is bobbled out in the center_**  
**_And here's the throw and what a throw_**  
**_He's gonna slide in head first_**  
**_Here he comes, he's out_**  
**_No, wait, safe, safe at second base_**  
**_This kid really makes things happen out there_**  
**_Batter steps up to the plate_**  
**_Here's the pitch, he's going_**  
**_Amd what a jump he's got_**  
**_He's trying for third_**  
**_Here's the throw_**  
**_It's in the dirt, safe a third_**  
**_Holw cow, stolen base_**  
**_He's taking a pretty big lead out there_**  
**_Almost daring them to pick him off_**  
**_The pitcher glances over, winds-up and it's bunted_**  
**_Bunted down the third base line_**  
**_The suicide squeeze is on_**  
**_Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close_**  
**_Here's the throw, here's the play at the plate_**  
**_Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it_**

**_[Girl:]_**  
**_Stop right there_**  
**_I gotta know right now_**  
**_Before we go any further_**

**_Do you love me_**  
**_Will you love me forever_**  
**_Do you need me_**  
**_Will you never leave me_**  
**_Will you make me so happy_**  
**_For the rest of my life_**  
**_Will you take me away_**  
**_And will you make me your wife_**  
**_Do you love me_**  
**_Will you love me forever_**  
**_Do you need me_**  
**_Will you never leave me_**  
**_Will you make me so happy_**  
**_For the rest of my life_**  
**_Will you take me away_**  
**_And will you make me your wife_**

**_I gotta know right now_**  
**_Before we go any further_**  
**_Do you love me_**  
**_Will you love me forever_**

I slowed my skating down, and just went back to skating backwards and forward around the rink but in needed to amp it up a bit. Time to use my pick to do a jump.

**_[Boy:]_**  
**_Let me sleep on it_**  
**_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_**  
**_Let me sleep on it_**  
**_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_**

**_Let me sleep on it_**  
**_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_**  
**_Let me sleep on it_**  
**_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_**

**_Let me sleep on it_**  
**_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_**  
**_Let me sleep on it_**  
**_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_**

I skated fast and hit the jump. flying at least two and a half feet off of the ice. I forgot how the impact of the ice would feel and I almost landed the wrong way, which would have broken my ankle. But I managed to correct my feet before I hit the ice. I was so happy I landed it. I just skated around a bit to cool off.

**_[Girl:]_**  
**_I gotta know right now_**  
**_Do you love me_**  
**_Will you love me forever_**  
**_Do you need me_**  
**_Will you never leave me_**  
**_Will you make me so happy_**  
**_For the rest of my life_**  
**_Will you take me away_**  
**_And will you make me your wife_**  
**_I gotta know right now_**  
**_Before we go any further_**  
**_Do you love me_**  
**_And will you love me forever_**

**_[Boy:]_**  
**_Let me sleep on it_**  
**_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_**  
**_Let me sleep on it_**  
**_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_**  
**_Let me sleep on it_**

**_[Girl:]_**  
**_Will you love me forever_**

**_[Boy:]_**  
**_Let me sleep on it_**

**_[Girl:]_**  
**_Will you love me forever_**

**_[Boy:]_**  
**_I couldn't take it any longer_**  
**_Lord I was crazed_**  
**_And when the feeling came upon me_**  
**_Like a tidal wave_**  
**_I started swearing to my god_**  
**_And on my mother's grave_**  
**_That I would love you to the end of time_**  
**_I swore I would love you to the end of time_**

**_So now I'm praying for the end of time_**  
**_To hurry up and arrive_**  
**_'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_**  
**_I don't think that I can really survive_**  
**_I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_**  
**_But God only knows what I can do right now_**  
**_I'm praying for the end of time_**  
**_So I can end my time with you_**

**_[Boy:]_**  
**_It was long ago and it was far away,_**  
**_And it was so much better than it is today._**

**_[Girl:]_**  
**_It never felt so good, It never felt so right_**  
**_And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife. _**

When the song ended I was almost out of breath, and I threw my hands up. I was back baby, and better than ever. The old me shone through the surface. I felt like I was 21 again. I skated over to the bench and sat down, taking a drink. I sat for a few minutes before the caretaker came in.

"Your pretty good," he commented, "Oh. Some of your friends just pulled up a second ago," he said before turning to walk away.

"Did you happen to see who the were?" I asked. He turned to look at me,

"Uhhh... There was a small girl with long brown hair, and an older man with messy brown hair," he said before leaving. I became excited. Mackenzie and Peter were here. I took off my vest, which was currently restricting me, and quickly got back on the ice. Time to show off, just a little, I thought to myself. I quickly scrolled through my songs and picked 'Gangnam Style' as the song. Probably one of the fastest and hardest songs to skate to. Peter walked in and I started the song, pretending not to notice him. I skated to middle of the ice before the song and started with a quick spin.

**_Oppan Gangnam Style_**  
**Gangnam Style **

**Najeneun ddasarowun in-ganjeogin yeoja **  
**Keopi hanjaneui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok ittneun yeoja **  
**Bami omyeon shimjangi ddeugeowojineun yeoja **  
**Geureon banjeon ittneun yeoja **

**Naneun sanai **  
**Najeneun neomankeum ddasarowun geureon sanai **  
**Keopi shik-gido jeone One Shot ddaerineun sanai **  
**Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai **  
**Geureon sanai **

**Aremdawo sarangseurowo **  
**Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey **  
**Areumdawo sarangseurowo **  
**Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey **  
**Jigeumbuteo gal ddaekkaji gabolkka **

Right before the chorus I noticed Peter standing at the gate, as if to rush in if I fell. He was just like that. So sweet and kind. I guess he's the reason I couldn't concentrate on set, because now I couldn't concentrate on the ice. He was just so perfect like that. That's why I like him. Or at least that's what everyone on set was trying to convince me. I ignored Peter in the corner and continued to dance on the ice, as the chorus came up I skated fast and used my pick to send me up into a spinning jump...I hit the ice at the precise moment PSY said...

**Oppan Gangnam style **  
**Gangnam style **  
**Oppan Gangnam style **  
**Gangnam style **

The moment I hit the ice I didn't stop I just skated backwards on one foot, smiling at my achievements. Then I skated around the rink continuing to do smaller jumps and spins. I saw that Peter never turned his head away. He was in a trance watching

**Oppan Gangnam style **

**Eh~ Sexy Lady **  
**Oppan Gangnam style **

**Eh~ Sexy Lady **  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh **

Peter seemed impressed at what I was able to pull off. I continued with a basic routine until I got to the best part...

**Jeongsokhae bo-ijiman nol ddaen noneun yeoja **  
**Iddaeda shipeumyeon mukkeottdeon meori puneun yeoja **  
**Garyeottjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja **  
**Geureon gangjakjeogin yeoja **

**Naneun sanai **  
**Jeonjanha bo-ijiman nol ddaen noneun sanai **  
**Ddaega dweimyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai **  
**Geun-yukboda sasangi ultungbultung han sanai **  
**Geureon sanai **

**Aremdawo sarangseurowo **  
**Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey **

I skated fast up until this part and then, used my pick again to pull my self into an increasingly fast spin with my arms starting on my hips and then raising above my head as I continued to spin.

**Areumdawo sarangseurowo **  
**Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey **  
**Jigeumbuteo gal ddaekkaji gabolkka **

I came to an insanely fast stop at the words of the chorus.

**Oppan Gangnam style**

Then i continued back into my skating with quick and short, spins, jumps, and picks.  
**Gangnam style **

**Oppan Gangnam style **  
**Gangnam style **

**Oppan Gangnam style **

As the next part was sung, I did what was similar to a dancer spinning on one foot. I had to concentrate hard on my balance because my foot was flat and the blade was carving up to ice.

**Eh~ Sexy Lady **  
**Oppan Gangnam style **

**Eh~ Sexy Lady **  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh **

I slowed my spin as I started to skate in small circles again.

**Ttwineun nom geu wi-e naneun nom **  
**baby baby **  
**Naneun mwol jom aneun nom **

**Ttwineun nom geu wi-e naneun nom **  
**baby baby **  
**Naneun mwol jom aneun nom **

**You know what I'm saying **

**Oppan Gangnam style **

I quickly picked up my speed as i was getting ready for the precise end landing.

**Eh~ Sexy Lady **  
**Oppan Gangnam style **

**Eh~ Sexy Lady **  
**Oppan Gangnam style**

As the song said 'Oppan Gangnam Style', I used my pick for a final time, launching myself into a jump spin. I hit the ice with one foot and skated backwards for a split second, before picking and turning in a slower spin, as the song faded. I slowly came to a stop, facing Peter, and Mackenzie. Peter had a mix of utter shock and disbelief in his eyes, but there was a huge smile on his face. He stepped onto the ice, as I skated over to him.

"Lizzie! You were amazing," he said, as he wrapped his arms around me as tightly as he could. i snuggled up to him, not wanting him to let go.

"Thanks" was all I could bring myself to say. Peter let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, not being able to process what he had just seen. I smiled at him,

"I took figure skating from age 8, until I was 28," I told him.

"Well you've still got it," he said, smiling hard at me. I smiled back. His smile disappeared slowly and I almost felt intrigued by his mysteriousness. I leaned in ever so slightly. And so did he. Instinctively, my eyes closed. I could feel his warm breath on my face . Our noses were only a mere inch, apart. My mind snapped out of the moment before it went any further. I backed away from him, and we opened our eyes slowly at the same time. He looked me deep in the eyes as if he was sorry for doing something that was so wrong. My eyes shifted over to Mackenzie who's eyes were intently fixed on Peter and I. She was smiling, but as we moved away from each other, her smile fell. I pulled my self from Peter's arms, and rushed over to the little girl, who's eyes were now sad.

" 'Kenz.. What's wrong?" I asked, couching down. Peter didn't move from his spot. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head.

"Liz.." she whispered quietly, "Why didn't you kiss him?" she said, so quiet, it was almost inaudible. She looked me in the eyes as she asked me this. My face fell just as hers had moments ago.

"I..-I" I stuttered. She cut me off,

"Do it," she said with a small smile and kind eyes. She looked up past me and I saw her head move a little. I stood up slowly, and turned around. But was surprised to find myself in Peter's arms once again. My hands were up against his chest as his arms wrapped around my lower back, pulling me closer. I looked deep into his eyes. Almost searching for a reason why shouldn't kiss him. His eye stared intently back at mine, as we both leaned in a little, again. I closed my eyes as our lips met. It felt like heaven on earth. We broke apart after a few seconds and he smiled.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. It finally hit me. I kissed him as me, not as Esme. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mackenzie jump onto the ice. Peter's eyes left mine and his lips touched my cheek, then began to trail down the right side of my neck. My hands slipped up around his. I felt one of his hands move even lower, until it almost touch my ass. This was amazing.

**Nikki's POV**

Kellan and I jumped out of the front seat of Kellan's Ford truck. Ashley and Jackson jumped out of the back. I shut the door, and noticed Elizabeth and Peter's cars were here. I rushed inside to find Elizabeth. I pulled open the door to the ice rink, and found my her wrapped in Peter's arms. His head snapped up and Elizabeth turned her head to look who had come in. The both looked back at each other, and Peter said something in Elizabeth, before he went onto the ice. Her hand rubbed her neck and then she wiped her hand on her pants. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hey," she said with a wave and a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey" I waved back to her. The other walked in behind me, and rushed to get on the ice. Liz followed them. I watched her as she skated practicing different moves for her routine she would be showing everyone later. She was purposely avoiding Peter for some reason. She refused to look him in the eyes. I watched as she skated off into the corner to do a few minor jumps no one would notice. She failed, and I waved at her to come off the ice.

"Elizabeth? What going on with you? You were doing really good the fist time you showed me the routine. What happened?" I asked. She looked down. "Liz?" I asked. she looked up.

"It's nothing Nikki, Ok." she said.

"Elizabeth." I said firmly. She would tell me. I was her best friend on set and she always opened up to me. What was it this time. She sighed and looked up.

"It's Peter." was all she said.

"What about him?" I asked. She put he head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"H-he..told me h-he l-loves me," she stuttered.

"Liz, that wonderful. Why are you so upset about it?' I asked, thoroughly confused. She lifted her head and we sat down on the bench.

"Because I- I'm just not sure how I feel about him," she said, tears forming in her eyes. She looked at me, clearly searching for an answer.

"Liz, if I was you, then I would go for it. He got a divorce a month ago. Do you know how many women have ask _him _out," I said putting extra emphasis on 'him' so she would get it. "Liz, he's rejected every woman, because he wants you." I added. She looked up at me with a bit of hope in her eyes,

"He does?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes, " I said, "Now how's about we go get you ready," I added on. She took off her white skates, and picked up her bag. Peter jumped off the ice,

"Lizzie? Where are you going?" he asked, looking at me when she didn't answer immediately. I looked over at Liz.

"I wait for you in the change room," I said, before i grabbed her bag and left. Hopefully she would come downstairs happy. Not sad.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Peter turned to me after Nikki left.

"Where are you going?" he asked ma again, gripping my wrists tightly. I pulled them free,

"I'm just going to change Peter, calm down. Why are you freaking out?" I asked. He relaxed a bit, and cupped my face, pulling me into a short kiss. He didn't answer my question.

"Ok," was all he said, before he went back onto the ice. I turned and went downstairs.

I found Nikki in the girls change room. She was sitting there waiting for me.

"There you are," she said relieved. "Lets get you ready,". I smiled and we set to work.

**Peter's POV**

Nikki returned about ten minutes later, but Elizabeth wasn't with her. Nikki got our attention.

"Ok, everyone off the ice for a few minutes, we have a special surprise for everyone." she said. Everyone got off of the ice, and sat in the large bleachers. Rob, Kristen, Bill Condon, the cinematographer from set, And several other cast member had come out for this mystery surprise. The cinematographer was going to film whatever this surprise was. We sat as the Zamboni cleared the ice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth wrapped in robe. Nikki picked up a microphone,

"Hello everybody. I'm very honoured to welcome one of our fellow cast members as she has prepared a special surprise for all of us here today." The entire arena blacked out, and everyone went quiet. I heard someone skate out onto the ice. Suddenly there was a spot light in the middle of the ice. My eyes adjusted to see Elizabeth in the middle of the ice with her arm in a beautiful position above her head. She was dressed in a beautiful ice dancer costume. Dark purple, and one side seemed to have a sleeve and the other side there was nothing on her shoulder. I looked closer and saw that the half with no shoulder was actually a skin colored fabric. The dress came about six inches above her knee. She had skin colored tights on and her skates were a skin color as well. Her hair was piled in a messy bun, with a small braid on one side of her head. I was sitting close enough only to see these few things. The music started and the lights came up. I watched Liz as she beautifully danced her 'Gangnam Style' dance, that she showed me earlier. I watched her as she hit every beat to the song. Every pick, spin and jump. She was so beautiful. I was mesmerised by her grace and beauty. As her dance came to an end, she bowed and everyone erupted into loud cheering and clapping. I rushed over to the gate to greet her right off the ice. I pulled her into the biggest embrace ever.

"You did amazing" I congratulated her.

"Thanks" she said, laughing and smiling. Nikki pulled her from my arms and hugged her just as tight, congratulating her as well. it seemed like everyone wanted to hug her. She went downstairs to change. I waited for some of the people to clear out before going down myself.

I walked up to the door and Nikki came out,

"I'll be back in a sec to help you Liz," she said. Nikki saw me and smiled

"She's been asking for you," she told me. I knocked on the door as Nikki ran up the stairs.

"Come in" Liz said from behind the door. I pushed open the door, and it shut behind me. Liz was standing at the sink, bare foot, in her costume, hair down, facing the mirror, but her eyes were closed. She hadn't even bothered to see who had come in. I slowly and quietly walked up behind her, now noticing how beautiful her make up really was. She looked like a goddess.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I heard someone come in. Thinking it was Nikki, didn't open my eyes, just spoke.

"Hey Nik? Do you think he liked it?" I asked. No response. Two arms slinked around my stomach and pulled me close. Lips touched the left side of my neck. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying what was being done to me. Shit, I thought to myself, It's-

"I loved it," Peter said, his lips leaving my neck. I opened my eyes to see our refection in the mirror. He was standing behind me, holding me close. I smiled, and turned in his arms and looked at him. Our lips crashed together, moving as one. Its was heaven all over again. God, I would never get enough of this. Filming or not, he was still a great kisser. I relaxed as he leaned against the wall, pulling me with him. Our lips never parting. I let go of all my senses and just kissed him with all the passion I had. I felt one of his hands on the tiny zipper of my costume. He tugged on it and unzipped me. The zipper went as far down as the top of my ass crack. The other hand slipped up my back, while the first moved to my head, and he ran it through my hair. We only broke our kiss for a few seconds for him to say something,

"No bra?" he question with a dirty tone to his voice. I smirked. Two can play at this,

"Can't wear one with this costume," I said, slyly. He chuckled as we resumed kissing furiously. I was moaning with pure passion now. This teasing was torture. We were so rudely interrupted by Nikki knocking on the door.

"Liz? Can I come in?" she asked. I broke my kiss with Peter.

"No, it's ok Nikki I cant undress myself," I ensured her.

"Well ok. I'll see you tomorrow on set." she said through the door.

"Ok. Bye" I said, resuming kissing Peter as I heard her footsteps fading. I only got to kiss Peter for a second more before he pushed me off him just a little.

"Lizzie" he said, pushing my hair out of my face, "You'd better get changed." he said. I wasn't going to let him go so easily. I would at least put up a fight.

"Then change me" I said flatly, putting my hands on my hips. His eyes widened.

"Oh, you dirty girl." he said, pulling me close again. "I guess I could stay a little longer" he said. He pulled my face to his and resumed kissing me. I felt my arms starting to slip out of my sleeves. Our breathing grew extremely heavy and we broke apart. I looked at him,

"You'd better go take Mackenzie back to her trailer," I said. He smiled,

"Ok, but I'm coming over to your trailer later tonight, and we can pick up where we left off" he said before kissing my cheek and leaving. I sighed as the door closed. I wanted more. I changed out of my costume but left my makeup on. I picked up everything and headed 'home'.

**Peter's POV**

As I drove Mackenzie home to the set, I thought about Liz. I saw Mackenzie's face in the rear view mirror. She was staring at me, as if she want to say something.

"What?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Peter. Are you and Elizabeth a thing?" she asked, shyly. I thought for a minute. I knew we were.

"Let me get back to you on that" I told her with a smile. She giggled,

"Ok" she said.

Later that night I knocked on the door to Liz's trailer. She opened the door, and was standing there in her robe, all cleaned up for bed. I came in and took off my coat and boots, kissing her on the cheek. She dragged me to the bedroom, and we flopped down on the bed. I noticed she had the TV on. I looked over at her. She was laying on her side, like me, one arm supporting her head. My hand trailed up her arm and across her chest. I gave her a dirty grin, and tugged on the open part of the robe, near her neck,

"So what's on under the robe this time?" I asked. She giggled and stood up, untying the belt. She let the robe fall to the floor.

"Just pyjama's" she said with a giggle in her voice. I looked at her. Just pyjamas? She was in a tight tank top and short shorts.

"To bad," I said, sticking my bottom lip out a bit. She crawled back onto the bed, and pushed my down against the pillows, straddling me. I was not pinned against the bed. She had all control over me,

"Now. Where were we?' she asked, as her lips came down on mine. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, as we started to make out like there was no tomorrow. We only broke our kiss to catch our breath.

"What happened to the sweet, shy, innocent, Elizabeth Reaser I knew three years ago?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Do you miss her?" she asked.

"Compared to the new Elizabeth? Not one bit." I said, pulling her lips back to mine. Kissing her was the best. But it was also torture. I loved her so much and we could seem to get any closer, with out doing anything sexual to each other. We spent our night in her trailer kissing, cuddling, and doing anything we could. I loved her. And she loved me. It was perfect.


End file.
